1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical cigarette lighter, particularly for powered vehicles, having a lighting unit for illuminating the said electrical cigarette lighter, the term “powered vehicle” being understood to mean all terrestrial vehicles, water-borne and underwater craft, aerial craft, spacecraft and other vehicles.
2. Background Art